


Thief

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka isn’t a hero but he’s not exactly a villian, Thief Luka, Vipereon - Freeform, cheeky flirty Luka, stolen miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: A string of break-ins in a Paris neighbour were horrible but not concerning to Marinette. That was until the thief stole something that concerned Ladybug.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Thief

Marinette normally only delt with magic related incidents so a string of robberies in a nearby neighbourhood, didn’t concern her very much. She had full faith that the police could handle the situation in a professional and timely manner. Boy, was she wrong about that. The last thing the dark haired expected what a panicky Master Fu arriving on her doorstep, in front of her parents mind you, asking to speak to her. She gave her confused parents a half-assed excuse about wanting to learn more about her culture, which wasn’t technically a lie. Her father seemed to buy it, smiling at her proud while her Mother frowned, no doubt upset that her own daughter didn’t one to her to learn.

“Marinette something terrible has happened.” Master Fu panted out, once they stepped outside and onto the side walk. Marinette felt nauseas at the pure panic on the guardians face, what could have possibly gotten the normally, calm man so riled up. 

“What’s happen?” The girl asked sternly, easily slipping into her hero persona. 

“One of the Miraculous have been stolen!” He blurted out as he started to pace. “The snake Miraculous is missing. It must have been the thief that has been going around Paris.” Shock ran through Marinette petite body. Oh no, another miraculous have been put in circulation, this was bad. Master Fu didn’t even trust the other heros to keep their Miraculi on person because of the dangers of having too many out in the world. Now another one has fallen into the wrong hands once again. 

“I will get the Miraculous back, Master Fu.” Marinette determinly stated, placing a comforting hand on the small man’s shoulders. “All we have to do is catch the thief. Now what do we know about him so far?” 

The sun had just set and Marinette had told her parents that she needed to study and not to be disturbed. She hated lying to them but her identity and the citizens of Paris’ safety were at risk, it was for the greater good. With the help of her Kwami, Tikki, she transformed into Ladybug before escaping into the fresh night air through her sky light. 

She leaped over building after building, the cool air blowing her twin tail ribbons behind her as she closed in on her destination. She landed with a soft thud on a random roof of Master Fu’s street, she needed to assess the crime scene without making to much of a scene. If the victims of the robbery found out that Ladybug was assisting one “Random” citizens then they might be suspicious as of why. 

What Marinette had gathered so far was that all of the robberies were in a specific area, on the left side of the Seine river. That must mean the thief is a local to the neighbourhood, that could all change through if he figures out what he stole. She sigh as she realised she needed to figure this out before the stranger figured out what they stole, if they hadn’t already. 

The police reports state that the Theif hasn’t been caught on camera as of yet, but eye witness reports have been taken and a basic profile was been put together till a sketch artist can come in. The Thief has been described as a Male Young with brightly green or blue hair, It wasn’t much to go but it was definitely a start. 

Ladybug decided to just surveillance the area in hopes of spotting someone of the description, but three hours later she had no luck. She knew she had to get home soon before her parents checked up on her so she decided to call it quits for today and do some more research at home as Marinette. 

She started to swing her way towards her house, making once last route around the neighbourhoods, when she spotted something green leap across a nearby roof top. She froze mid swing in shock causing her to fall, she quickly threw her yo-yo at a nearby leadge, snagging a flagpole and lifting herself back into the air. She landed on a roof, she swore she was something, and looked around.

The roof was bare and nothing look suspicious or out of the ordinary. She was about to give up and continue travelling home when she heard a thud behind her. She quickly sprung around, her yo-yo out, ready to fight. 

Standing in front of her was the new holder of the Snake Miraculous, he was dressed in a green suit, that clung very tightly to his body revealing his well trimmed physique. A green mask covered his snake-like eyes and his hair was a teal dipdye. The boy approached her with a slight smirk on his face, Ladybugs fight or flight instinct kicked in as she launched the yo-yo at the Thief, this caught him by surprise, the red circle hitting him square in the nose. He recoiled back, his hands flying up to his wounded nose. He hissed at her in warning, a forked tongue peaking through his lips

“Give me back the Miraculous Thief.” She demanded, her red , clad hand out stretched. The man actually had the nerve to smirk again as he regained his composure. He stood up to his full height and Marinette noted that he was much taller than her. 

“The name’s Viperion.” He smirked, “and I think I’ll keep the bracelet, Bug.”


End file.
